


tumble dry

by pandabrite



Series: tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, One Shot, blupjeans, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: lup tries to scare barry by hiding in the dryer, this has... some unforeseen consequences.





	tumble dry

**Author's Note:**

> lol another tumblr request. this one from tumblr user nickleerie, whaddup. he uh... suggested lup stuck in a dryer, and who am i to say no? obviously this is set in a more modern universe but that's about the only difference lol.

“Don’t say a fucking word, Taako.”

“Uh…”

“I said don’t. _Do not._ Don’t.”

“Listen, I– this is _too_ good. Like, this is probably the best thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“I’m gonna murder you. When I get out of here. You’re fuckin’ dead.”

Taako tisked, leaning back on his heels, “Noooot a super convincing argument for helping you out, there.”

_Lup was fuming._

Taako had come to do his laundry. As soon as he entered the room, he was greeted with frantic fists slamming on the door of one of the apartment laundromat dryers. He’d… sort of had half a mind to ignore it, but something told him to check, and… when he did, he found his fucking sister tangled in a mass of lukewarm, wet clothes.

“So… let me ask the obvious first here, um… _how exactly did you manage to get stuck in there_?” Taako leaned against the edge of the machine.

“Fuckface, get me out of here first!” Lup sounded utterly defeated, even through her obvious exasperation.

“No can do. Not until you give me the juicy deets about how you ended up in a tumble dry cycle.”

“Uggghhhhhh–” Lup’s head slumped back, and she grumbled something to herself.

“Sorry, _what was that_?”

“Shut- It- … okay, listen, it’s… it’s stupid, you already know it’s going to be stupid! I– look, okay, you win… I… I wanted to spook Barry. I… I hid in here, and was gonna scare the dogshit out of him, but… he fuckin’… he had headphones in, and he didn’t even notice me,” there was a pout twisted on her lips, “he chucked our wetass clothes in here and slammed the door! Okay? Happy! Ugh–” she raised her voice to speak over Taako’s rambunctious laughter, “ _I said shut it!_ ”

Taako snorted, a hand shoved over his own face to muffle his mirth, “Fuck. Y-you’re right– _that’s stupid_.”

“I hate you,” Lup practically wailed, and she slammed a foot, hard, against the side of the dryer drum.

“Cool your jets, I got you,” Taako was still shaking with laughter as he reached in to wrap his arms around her, and with a hefty tug he yanked her out of the dryer– but the dryer was well off the ground, so the motion send them both toppling to the ground.

Immediately when they hit the ground, Lup pounced. She grabbed Taako and put him in a headlock, “Not a word.” She theatened.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH–” Taako flailed his arms, but Lup held him fast, “c’mon, who would I tell?”

“ _Everyone_ , Taako, you would tell everyone.” 

“Okay, true, but–” he hesitated at the sound of Lup growling, “look, you’re gonna have to sweeten the pot, this is too good a story to not tell without a little compensation, you feel.”

“You can’t barter with me,” Lup huffed, “you know that.”

“I mean, I guess if you want Barold to know he was almost fishing you out of the lint trap, it’s whatever.”

“I haaaaaaate youuuuuuuuu,” Lup let go of Taako’s head and slumped back, groaning in frustration.

“That’s okay~” Taako reached over and plucked a bra off of Lup’s head and carelessly tossed it back into the dryer, “you love me.”

“I do but right now I really super duper want to stomp on your dumb face.”

Taako blew a raspberry and grabbed his laundry back up, “at least you’re not trapped in laundry hell anymore. Give Taako some credit where credit is due, I coulda just left you in there! I rescued you.”

“Okay, yeah, thanks. I changed my mind, _you’re my hero_.” The sarcasm weighed heavily in Lup’s voice as she got to her feet. 

“S’what I thought~” Taako turned away to grab his basket of laundry off the floor, but Lup took action the second her brother turned his back.

And she grappled him from behind, arms underneath his armpits.

“No! Hey! No no no!”

“YEAH. YEAH YEAH YEAH.” Lup and Taako struggled a bit, and Lup drug him toward the dryer, with every intention to stuff him inside as payback for being such a shithead.

Taako wasn’t going easily, however, and dug his heels into the ground, head whipping back and forth to try and dislodge himself from her hold. He’d kicked his basket of clothes over in the process, and Lup was stumbling back a bit with the force of his movement.

And that was when Barry walked into the room. He froze at the sight of them, gaze darting first from Lup, then to Taako, then to the tangle of clothes at their feet, and then to the open dryer with all of their clothes hanging out haphazardly.

… Slowly, Barry lifted a hand to remove his earbud from his ear, “… uh… are the clothes dry..?”

The twins had frozen in their struggle, but as soon as Barry spoke, Taako lurched forward, “NO. BUT I THINK LUP SHRUNK A BIT IN THERE.”

“I haaaate youuuuu!” Lup howled, twisting her arms up tighter beneath Taako’s armpits.

“Ow, fuck- Ow, lay off-” Taako kicked his feet back at her, flailing a bit.

“Uh–” Barry hesitated, before shrugging and wandering into the room, “whatever you guys say. I-… I don’t wanna waste any more quarters, so I’m just gonna…” And he started collecting the damp laundry from the floor and off of Lup’s person.

The twins watched him, frozen in spot again… Barry finished loading the dryer again and started it, before looking at the two of them. 

“Hey, uh… Lup, you gotta dryer sheet in your hair.”

Taako snorted so loudly that it sounded painful… and Lup whined, before she reached up, grabbed the sheet out of her hair, and then promptly grabbed Taako and tried to shove it right into his mouth.

The two of them began to struggle again, and Barry adjusted his glasses and took a step back, “Okay, well, see you in a little bit. Try not to, uh, do any murders or anything. I kinda like both of you.” And he… put his headphone back in and casually sauntered out of the room, leaving the twins to, uh… work out whatever… thing they were… uh… whatever they were doing.


End file.
